Reconnected - Katherine and Adam
by BabyGirl123345
Summary: Mike and Katherine broke up and Katherine is happy about it and Adam comes back into her life and things heat up!(:


It had been two weeks since Katherine and Mike broke up. Everyone thought Katherine was taking it pretty hard. But she wasn't at all. She had already moved on. Everyone noticed this one late saturday night. A car that no one recognised had pulled into Katherines driveway. A man had gotten out of the car and was now opening the passenger door. All the girls were at Susans house watching through the kitchen window. As they watched Katherine get out of the car, they were all surprised. As mike walked into the kitchen to see what was going on, he looked out the window and saw the man kissing Katherine.

"Who's that?" Mike said, sounding surprised.

"I guess Katherine got a new boyfriend she hasn't told us about.." Gaby said.

Everyone turned to look at Bree.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"You and Katherine are practically joined at the hip. So surely you know something we don't." Susan said accusingly.

"I know just as much as you do! I had no idea she was seeing anyone." Bree exclaimed.

"Atleast she seems happy..." Mike said sounding a little sad.

Everyone glared at Mike. As he noticed this, he hesitated before speaking.

"What?"

"Why do you care if she's happy?" Susan said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I don't, I mean... I broke up with her for my ex wife, so yeah I would like to see her happy. Is that such a crime?" Mike said defensively as he left the room.

A couple days had passed since everyone found out about Katherine moving on. Everything was going back to normal. Katherine and Bree were back to working together as usual, and even Susan had apologized to Katherine. Katherine told Susan there was nothing to be sorry for, and they went back to being close friends.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Katherine and Bree found themselves alone sitting on Gaby's porch with a half full margarita glass in their hands. Lynette, Susan and Gaby had gotten up from the porch about 3 minutes earlier with an agenda to follow. Lynette had gotten up apologetically carrying the Scavo´s baby carriage with both hands down the stairs so she could get home and help Penny with her homework. Susan had to go pick up the dry cleaning and had also promised MJ to go out for ice cream afterwards, so she had left following Lynette. Gaby had picked up the 3 empty glasses on her porch table and with a guilty grin, left. She had to go pick Juanita up from school, since the little lady gets upset when she has to wait. Opening the door of her house she let the two remaining ladies know they could take their time, they could finish their drink in peace, not rushing them off her property. On their way out of Gaby's house after coming in to rinse their glass, both redheads exchanged smiles, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. A few minutes later, they were already standing in front of Bree's garage. With a deep, heavy sigh, Bree opened the door, revealing their precious test kitchen.

It was a Saturday evening. Bree and Katherine were busy taking care of an event. It was a party of a hundred people, but not any kind of people, one hundred doctors. And not any kind of event either, it was this very prestigious annual ceremony that takes place in town where everyone that's anyone in the medicine field is invited.

The place looked flawless; each table set for 12 people, uniformly wearing a long blue tablecloth. The guests started to arrive about 7:30 pm; the event didn't formally start until 8:00 pm. At about 8:30 pm waiters and waitresses wearing their impeccable uniforms started to serve dinner, starting religiously with soup. It didn't take long for every single one of the tables to praise the shrimp bisque, which the business partners had carefully prepared for the evening. The first one to have a spoon of the exquisite soup was a man around his 60's.

"Best shrimp bisque I've ever tasted." was all he had to say about the dish.

"Evidently, you haven't tried my ex-wife's." A slightly younger man sitting next to this legendary surgeon chuckled, emerging his spoon into the soup bowl.

"That, my friend, is the best shrimp bisque that could ever be prepared," he announced with pride before tasting the already acclaimed soup in front of him.

He couldn't believe it, the soup tasted exactly like… and that was when he spotted that elegant redhead, the one he had once had the pleasure of calling his wife.

"Excuse me," The man declared, rising up from his seat, not taking his eyes off of that beautiful woman, who was now talking to one of the waiters.

He thoughtfully approached the woman from behind, ready to place his hand on her shoulder but his action was interrupted; the redhead turned around before he could touch her.

"Adam." Katherine noticed her ex-husband standing in front of her.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Katherine commented, giggling nervously.

"I'm a doctor; this is a convention for doctors." Dr. Adam Mayfair pointed out with a grin.

"I thought you'd left town after we divorced," Katherine confessed.

"Well, we obviously have a lot to catch up on," Adam toyed, gently grabbing Katherine by the arm to guide her to a more… quiet place.

"Dr. Mayfair," Katherine blushed, playing along.

"Are you flirting with me?" She grinned, thinking to herself how surprised she was that she wasn't upset with the man that cheated on her, and how she so easily was able to flirt back.

Suddenly she felt confused; ex-wives weren't supposed to flirt with their ex-husbands, and there was a reason for it, it was an unwritten rule in the divorced papers.

"You look great," Adam added, unable to take his sight off her frame, breaking Katherine's train of thought.

"Well, thank you." Katherine shook her head, getting her arm free off Adam's warm hand.

"You look great too." Katherine offered sincerely, folding her arms in front of her, starting to feel the tension between them.

"So, regarding the catching up," Adam continued, "Do you prefer the kitchen or the foyer?"

"What are you talking about?" Katherine was confused.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to catch up with you." Adam informed her.

"I'm not 'catching up' with my ex at an event that I'm catering." Katherine pointed out the obvious.

"Fine, but you are going to let me introduce you to my colleagues as Mrs. Mayfair," Adam teased.

"That's not going to happen," Katherine assured him, shaking her head.

"What," Adam continued. "Your new husband may get offended?"

Katherine just rolled her eyes, not paying too much attention to the husband comment.

"I have to go." Katherine turned around, leaving him standing there while he observed how Katherine made it into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Bree questioned.

"Adam is here." Katherine let out flatly and simply, already in front of the kitchen counter.

"Your ex husband?" Bree was impatient to learn more.

"Did you talk to him?" Bree was talking, while facing the back of her friend.

"He wants us to meet and catch up," Katherine informed her best friend, fixing herself a glass of wine.

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know," Katherine sighed, taking a sip of her wine and turning around so she could face her friend.

"I sort of want to," Katherine admitted with a smile on her face. Bree smiled back.

Ten minutes later a waiter cautiously approached Adam Mayfair, who was sitting at his table enjoying dinner, thinking that it had been a long time since he had tasted such delicious food, food that had Katherine's signature all over it. The waiter excused himself for interrupting the doctor's meal, handed him a paper that was folded in half, and left. Adam Mayfair unfolded the piece of paper, recognizing Katherine's handwriting asking him to meet her at the bar of the hotel where this event was taking place the next day at 9:00 pm so they could catch up. Satisfied with his accomplishment, he folded the piece of paper, placed it in the pocket of his jacket and continued with his meal.

Katherine was waiting at the bar already on her second glass of wine, waiting for Adam Mayfair to arrive, a man that had been in her life for almost ten years. As she waited, she thought about the times where everything was incredible between them. He had been a wonderful father figure to Dylan. He was playful and Katherine liked that. And even though somehow they'd lost what they had, he was always there for her. He'd come back to save her from Wayne; that was the highlight of her entire marriage with the doctor and she would always be grateful to him. Holding that thought she drank the last drop of wine in her glass.

"Madam," the bartender interrupted, handing her a Cosmopolitan drink.

"This one is on the gentleman." The bartender pointed at Adam Mayfair waiving with a grin on his face across the bar.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled upon receiving the drink from the bartender, raising the glass and looking at Adam so he could be aware that she got her drink.

It only took Adam a minute to get next to Katherine.

"Mrs. Mayfair, I believe," He greeted. Katherine just gave him a look in return.

"How is your Cosmopolitan?" he asked.

"That's your favorite drink, am I correct?" he flirted.

"You are." Katherine smiled.

"Your table is ready," The host let Katherine know.

"Table?" Adam repeated.

"Can we eat here at the bar instead?" Adam asked the host.

"I'll have someone bring you a pair of menus." The host nodded and left.

"So I thought you had to move back to Chicago." Katherine changed the subject trying to guide the conversation to the purpose of the evening, catch up with her ex-husband.

"Did," Adam admitted.

"Just moved back a couple of years ago. The hospital offered me a deal I couldn't refuse," he continued. Adam grinned.

"So you own a catering company?" he asked.

"Co-own." Katherine corrected him, "I'm co-owner with Bree, you remember her right?"

"Yeah, the robotic redhead living next door," Adam teased, making Katherine giggle.

It was already midnight and the former couple was still at the bar laughing, Adam had already 10 beers on his name and Katherine was not far behind in the alcohol department.

"I've been dying to ask you," Adam confessed.

"where does the plumber think you are?" he wondered, seeing the bottom of his eleventh beer.

"The plumber?" Katherine asked, confused.

"Your husband?" he added.

"No plumber and certainly no husband." Katherine said, looking down at her half-empty glass of liquor.

"You dispatched him already?" Adam was amazed.

"Well, I always thought he was a really lame catch, especially for an amazing woman like you," Adam teased.

"What are you talking about?" Katherine was trying to figure out.

"Mike Delfino." Adam pointed the obvious to his already pretty drunk ex-wife.

"Oh," Katherine said.

"I never married him," she informed him, shaking her head and sipping through the straw in her drink.

"How drunk are you?" Adam wondered.

"Because, yes you did." He continued.

"Dylan called me telling me that you married the guy in Las Vegas."

"I'm sure she called to let you know I was going to Vegas to marry him, which never happened." Katherine said.

"Well," Adam lowered his voice, "for what it's worth," he said, getting closer to Katherine, "his loss my gain." Adam winked while moving even closer to Katherine.

A cellphone went off, waking Katherine up.

"Hello," she answered, her state of drunkenness evident in her voice.

"Where the hell are you?" Bree wondered from the test kitchen, mixing something up in a plastic container.

"Well..." Katherine turned around noticing that a naked Adam Mayfair was still asleep next to her.

"The Euskadi Hotel," Katherine confessed guiltily.

"Oh. My. God," Bree let out.

"You slept with him?" She couldn't believe it, and neither could Katherine.

"Only because I was drunk. And it's not like it was the first time i'd ever slept with him." Katherine pointed out, defending herself as Adam started to wake up, moving closer to Katherine.

"Gotta go," Katherine said, hanging up on Bree.

"Good morning," Adam grinned, sitting on the bed next to his ex-wife.

"Good morning," Katherine replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, funny you ask," Adam started, "I had this amazing dream," he continued "Where I had really great sex with a really great woman." Adam flirted while caressing Katherine's naked arm.

"Sounds like one hell of a dream," Katherine replied, getting up from the bed, covering her body with the sheet and starting to pick her clothes up from the floor.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Adam tried to stop Katherine.

"Work, and you should too," Katherine suggested, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Already alone in that hotel room's bathroom, Katherine took a moment to process the events of last night. She'd found herself with the least expected person next to her naked in bed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Adam, who was asking her to stay longer and share breakfast with him.

"I can't," Katherine informed him.

"Bree just called, she needs me at the test kitchen right away." She gave as a vague excuse, looking at her reflection on the mirror hanging above the sink.

"Please," Adam begged as Katherine emerged from the bathroom.

He was only wearing a pair of boxers, which made Katherine take extra time to admire his chest. Katherine wanted so badly to rest her hands on it, but she couldn't afford to. She was determined to make this a one night stand mistake as it should had been for her last relationship. The tension between them got thicker as Adam walked towards her, resting his big hands on Katherine's hips, offering a kiss that she found herself unable to resist.

"Adam." Katherine whispered, breaking off the kiss, begging her ex to stop.

"When can I see you again?" Adam asked, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Katherine confessed, brushing his hands off of her.

"Give me the opportunity to change your mind," Adam offered, showing his interest in the redhead.

Katherine sighed and took a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse. She wrote down her cellphone number with hesitation and handed the piece of paper to him.

"Thank you." Adam smiled triumphantly, giving her a kiss on the cheek and opening the door of their hotel room for her to exit.

So what are you wearing?" Adam asked while driving, taking a right turn.

It had been three weeks since the Mayfairs had spent the night together. Adam had been calling Katherine at least twice a week.

"I'm hanging up now," Katherine announced, putting the phone on her night table.

It was 7:30 in the morning and the call had woken Katherine up. She got up from her bed wearing a short black nightgown and on her way out of her room she grabbed a robe and headed downstairs. Katherine was already in the kitchen setting her coffee maker up so she could enjoy a fresh cup of coffee while reading the newspaper. Her routine was interrupted by the doorbell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked upon opening the door.

"Since you wouldn't tell me what you were wearing," Adam explained, "I decided to take a look in person." He flirted, playing with Katherine's robe.

"Good luck with that," Katherine wished him, brushing his hands off of her.

"So aren't you going to invite me in?" Adam pointed out.

"Don't you have a job?" Katherine snapped back.

"Yes," Adam admitted. "My job right now is to prove you that I really want to be with you," he smiled.

"Come on in." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"So you changed the color on the walls." was the first thing Adam noticed.

"Yes, it was too dark," Katherine informed him. "I was just making coffee do you want some?" she offered.

"Please," Adam accepted, following her to the kitchen.

Adam took an early lead and went straight to the cupboard, remembering exactly were Katherine kept each kitchen appliance, and grabbed two coffee mugs placing them on the counter near the coffee maker. Katherine was taking some eggs, milk, butter, among other things out of the refrigerator so she could cook a pair of Western Omelets for them to eat, as Adam went looking for a pan and spatula.

"So what are we cooking?" Adam wondered.

"I was thinking of making Western Omelets," Katherine shared. "It's your favorite, right?" Katherine remembered.

"See, this is fun," Adam assured her, helping her clean the table since they were done with their breakfast.

"Just like an old married couple." He grinned, putting the dishes in the sink.

"You really aren't giving up, are you?" Katherine noticed how Adam kept pushing the idea of them getting back together.

"Just tell me what I have to do," Adam begged.

Katherine turned to Adam with one hand on the counter and the other on her hip.

"There won't be any sex," Katherine warned him.

"Oh, come on!" Adam couldn't believe it.

"Sorry." Katherine smiled, turning the faucet on.

"But I'm willing to let you change my mind on the subject," Katherine proposed, turning back around to face Adam.

"We have a deal." Adam smiled, pulling Katherine closer to him and kissing her passionately, making Katherine push his back to get him closer.

"Now be a dear," Katherine broke the kiss, still playing her fingers on the back of his head and combing his hair "and wash the dishes." Katherine winked, getting out from between Adam and the sink.

"So you are officially dating your ex-husband." Lynette concluded, raising Bree's bet in their weekly poker game.

"Or should I say doing your ex-husband?" Lynette teased.

"That's the best sex you'll ever have," Gaby shared.

"Passionate hot sex with your ex-husband." Gaby recalled those times when she and Carlos would sneak around when she was still married to Victor Lang.

"Except," Katherine interrupted with her nose wrinkled, "I'm not sleeping with him," she admitted.

"Are you insane?" Gaby couldn't believe it.

"I think it's a smart move," Bree defended Katherine's point of view raising Lynette's bet.

"They hardly know each other and, well, trying to revive a failed marriage is a complex situation that requires thoughtfulness." Bree explained.

"'Know each other'?" Gaby quoted.

"They were married, they already know each other," she reminded her.

"Bree is right," Susan agreed.

"They haven't seen each other in almost 8 years," she pointed out, "people change."

"I just want to make sure I can trust him first," Katherine admitted, taking a sip of her drink.

"You're doing the right thing," Bree reassured her best friend, grabbing the pot from the middle of the table after Lynette folded and winning the hand.

Adam parked his car in Katherine's driveway and got out of the car with a smile on his face. The Mayfairs had been dating for three months now and even though he hadn't been able to get more than just a goodnight kiss out of his ex-wife, he was having the time of his life. Adam opened the passenger door for Katherine so she could get out of the car.

"Thank you." Katherine smiled, pulling her dress down as she stood up from the car seat.

"You're more than welcome." Adam grinned as Katherine took his hand and intertwined their fingers as he escorted her to the front door.

"So the movie was fun," Katherine admitted.

They'd had a little disagreement at the movie ticket booth as to which movie to watch; Katherine was interested in an epic love story taking place during the civil war, while Adam wanted to watch a psychological thriller with more visual effects than argument. In the end Katherine let him have it his way, since after all, he would certainly not get any tonight.

"Do I know how to pick them or what?" Adam was proud of his movie choice.

"You certainly do," Katherine agreed, encircling Adam's neck with her long arms and leaning in to kiss him.

"So-" Adam started but Katherine didn't let him break off the kiss just yet.

"Do you want to come in?" Katherine smiled seductively.

"Are you sure?" Adam was confused; early on she had stated that he wouldn't get any.

"No," Katherine admitted, "but I'm pretty sure you can convince me to."

With that said, the Mayfairs made their way to Katherine's living room. Adam was kissing Katherine's neck as she took his jacket off.

"You don't want it to get all wrinkled, do you?" Katherine teased him as she placed the black jacket on her couch next to them.

"I certainly don't." Adam moved his lips from her neck towards the back of her ear.

"And I bet you don't want your shirt to get wrinkled either." Katherine continued, unbuttoning his shirt as they headed upstairs to her room.

Katherine landed on her bed as Adam kept kissing her, ready to start unbuttoning her blouse, but stopped when Katherine grabbed his hands.

"Is everything alright?" Adam asked, standing up next to the bed, still wearing his pants and socks.

"I can't do this," Katherine said apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"No need," Adam said, sounding disappointed.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said with an empathetic tone, giving Katherine a kiss on her cheek and leaving to give her some privacy.

The phone started to ring at about 7:15 am.

"Hello?" she answered, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"Hi, mom," Dylan greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi, sweetheart." Katherine was glad to hear her daughter's voice.

"So Adam called me." Dylan went directly to the topic of calling because she saw no point in making her mom go through some small talk; she knew how much that annoyed Katherine.

"Ahhhh," Katherine nodded, "everything is okay," she assured her daughter.

"I told him so." Dylan grinned. "So you and Adam, huh?"

"Don't start." Katherine anticipated Dylan's speech.

"Well, mom I think it's great." Dylan started ignoring her mom's request.

"You guys share some history and he really cares for you. Mom, I think he can make you really happy."

"I said-" Katherine started but was cut off by Dylan.

"Knowing you, mom," Dylan continued, "you're probably not even trying."

"I'm-"

"No you're not," Dylan kept cutting her off.

"Don't you want to be happy?" Dylan abruptly asked, leaving her mom gasping.

"I'm sorry, mom. But here you have a man that cares for you. And it seems like you're sabotaging the relationship."

"Who are you, my shrink?" Katherine wondered, not believing she was being lectured by her daughter on her personal life.

"I'll talk to him." Katherine sounded sincere.

"And?"

"And I'll start trying." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Promise?"

"Yes." Katherine smiled. And with that promise, Dylan let her mom go and hung up.

It took Katherine forty-five minutes to take a quick shower, get dressed, brush her teeth, grab some food supplies and drive all the way to Adam's current residence; an apartment building about fifteen minutes from Wisteria Lane.

Already at Adam's apartment door with bag of food supplies she gathered together back at home in hand, she knocked, releasing a sigh. Adam opened the door, glad to see Katherine standing there. He was wearing a red robe and you could see a glance of the gray pants he had underneath.

"The tricky part," Katherine started, "is that you need to be very patient with me." She giggled.

"And I'm sorry for that. It's just hard sometimes, you know?"

"Well, it's partly my fault," Adam joked, aware that Katherine had gone through a lot when it came to men.

"Just a tiny bit." Katherine smiled.

"Come on in," Adam offered, taking the bag from her.

"So you brought breakfast," he noticed, closing the door behind them.

Katherine was moving Adam's robe out of their way while she lay on the couch with Adam on top of her. They had been making out for about 7 minutes now. Adam moved from Katherine's lips to her neck as she managed to get her hands under his shirt, sliding them around his firm abdomen, grabbing the border of his shirt with her fingers and pulling it up until the shirt was on the floor. Katherine was rubbing Adam's naked back with her hands as he kept kissing her neck. After a moment Adam straightened up, sitting on his knees between Katherine's legs so he could start unbuttoning her shirt. He started with the first button and planted a kiss on her stomach right on the spot the button had left naked, making Katherine giggle, so he continued with the second one mirroring the same action. He did this untill Katherine shirt was off and on the floor.

"You seem different. You're not the way you used to be." Adam said.

"I'm no longer the Katherine you knew," Katherine interrupted him. "That bitch is gone, so if you're looking for her I would suggest a time machine," she snapped back, already up and getting dressed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Adam lowered his voice, trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry." Katherine matched his voice volume.

"I've changed a lot since we were together. For the better. I'm not cold, and secretive anymore. I'm... I'm happy. And I want to stay that way. It's just hard to be with someone. Not knowing if I can trust you." She confessed.

"I should get going." She smiled, getting up from the couch and putting her shoes on. She walked herself to the door and Adam followed.

"Talk to you later." She kissed him.

"Thanks for breakfast." Adam added.

"Anytime." Katherine winked, turning around and starting to walk towards the elevator, Adam closing the door behind her.

The next day, the redheads were in the test kitchen, busy trying out a new recipe. Katherine was quieter than usual and Bree couldn't help but notice.

"Is everything okay?" Bree asked, concerned, as Katherine chopped some carrots.

"Just an arguement with Adam."

"I know you better than that," Bree pointed out, "that's not what's bothering you."

"He keeps comparing me now to the way I used to be. And i hate it." Katherine said.

"Oh... Just give him time to get to know you again." Bree smiled.

Katherine Mayfair found herself standing outside of her ex-husband's apartment once more, wearing a long black coat wrapped around her waist. With a sigh she knocked on his door.

"Come on in, gorgeous." Adam grinned as he opened the door. Katherine greeted him back with a sweet kiss before leading herself into the apartment as Adam closed the door behind them.

It had been about a month since their arguement. As Katherine had promised, she had let Adam get to know her and found herself amazed by how comfortable she felt with him. She could be herself around him, she learned to trust him with herself which was one of the various things that had gone wrong in their long ended marriage; she couldn't fully trust him and she'd had to build a wall between them so the hurt would be less painful, but not this time. Bree and Dylan were right; if only she tried she would find that he could see her and like what he saw.

Katherine gave Adam's shoulders a soft push, making him fall back onto his bed as he observed how the redhead unwrapped the big heavy coat she was wearing off of her waist.

"I have a surprise for you," Katherine announced, revealing a sexy, short black nightie.

"I can´t believe you still have that thing." Adam grinned, pulling Katherine close to him by her coat. Adam had bought her the nightie as a joke for one of his birthdays. They had only been married for only a couple of months back then, and he had always wanted to see Katherine wearing one of those; his wish was never granted until today.

"Yeah, well." Katherine smiled, leaning in for a kiss and letting Adam removed the coat completely.

"Oh. My. God!" Adam exclaimed, sitting in bed naked next to Katherine.

"You are more than welcome." Katherine smiled, cuddling next to him as he passed his arm across her back and rested his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Those moves," Adam wondered, "where did you learn them?"

"Adam!" Katherine faced him, not believing he had just asked that question.

"A lady never kisses and tells."

"I'm not asking about the kissing," Adam said jokingly, earning a tap on the shoulder.

"C'mon, I'm curious."

"I'm not telling you, sorry." Katherine insisted.

"Was it Mike?"

"God no." Katherine wrinkled her nose.

"Now that I think about it, he was a really lame lay."

"Then?" Adam kept begging.

"Was it the guy before Mike or a mysterious man after Mike, perhaps?"

"Mysterious man, Adam, really?" Katherine started to realize where Adam was coming from.

"Fine, you caught me," Adam admitted.

"I want to know the list of people you slept with between us."

"Between us?" Katherine emphasized.

"I'm NOT giving you the list of the people I've slept with."

"I mean, between our separation and right now," Adam explained, caressing her bare arm.

"I know what you meant."

"So, how many men?" Adam insisted.

"Ten, fifteen?" he started guessing, planting little kisses on her neck.

"What kind of woman do you think I am?" The redhead was insulted.

"It's been almost 8 years," Adam tried to explain himself.

"Four men." She finally gave in.

"You're joking." Adam was incredulous. Katherine just gave him a look.

"Okay, you're not."

"I was single for a very long time," she explained.

"So who was the last person you slept with?" Adam asked, excited that Katherine was sharing this information with him.

"That would have been you," Katherine answered mockingly.

"C'mon Kath," Adam said in a serious tone, "who's the last guy you slept with?"

"A guy I dated briefly for a few weeks."

"And before him?" Adam asked.

"Mike."

"We hate that guy." Adam noted, making Katherine smile at him.

"We don't hate him, we just don't particularly like him." Katherine laughed.

"Okay, who was the third one?" Adam continued with his survey.

"Pete Hickey," Katherine recalled.

"Do we hate him also?" Adam wondered.

"No. He's a guy Bree hooked me up with, very handsome and polite. He was a surgeon," Katherine shared.

"Sounds like a good catch," Adam admitted, "what happened?"

"Ex-convict. Organ trafficker."

"Okay, so we hate Bree," Adam said sarcastically, making Katherine giggle.

"And who is the first one?" Adam asked.

"Okay," Katherine started, "promise me you won't be upset," she begged.

"Why would I?"

"We weren't divorced yet." Katherine decided to start with the nasty details.

"But you had moved out of the house already," she explained before Adam could say a word.

"Carry on," Adam encouraged her, "I won't get upset."

"You had made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me." Katherine refreshed his memory. "I was lonely and he was kind and… well."

"So who's the white knight in shining armor?"

"Tim Bremmer," Katherine confessed. "Susan's twenty-eight year old cousin."

"I bet he's the one with the moves," Adam joked, trying to relax her, noticing this was hard for her to share.

"I taught him well," Katherine said out loud without realizing it.

"You taught him?" Adam repeated, noticing the redhead was already regretting her last words, "Now you must share."

"Promise you won't call the cops?" Katherine looked worried.

"Katherine," Adam was amazed, "what did you teach this guy?"

"Promise me!" Katherine insisted.

"Fine, I promise."

"I took his virginity," Katherine confessed, "at the age of sixteen."

"That kid can die happy now," Adam teased.

"So you're not upset?" Katherine frowned.

"Of course I'm not." Adam kissed Katherine.

"Thank you for opening up like this," he said before kissing her again.

"Adam?" Katherine broke the kiss off.

"Hmmm?"

"He wasn't the one with the moves."

"So who was?" Adam asked curiously.

"Actually, that was all me. I told you. This is me, happy."

"So you're okay with me going to the bachelor party?" Adam's strong arms hugged Katherine's small waist tightly. He had just finished helping her wash the dinner plates and had his back leaned against the sink.

"Of course I am," Katherine insisted as she slid her hands up his chest, encircling his neck with her arms and kissed him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Naked chicks everywhere," he pointed out. One of the interns at the hospital was getting married in a few days and they were throwing him a bachelor party tonight.

"That's what you think," Katherine smiled, "but after spending all the money in liquor, they'd probably only have money left for one chick. Besides, I trust you." She leaned in for another kiss. Adam loved hearing that she trusts him.

"You are an angel." Adam smiled, deepening the kiss.

"I have to get going now." He led himself to the front door and Katherine followed.

"See you tomorrow." Katherine smiled, opening the door for him.

"Have fun." She kissed him goodbye and waited by the door until he was inside his car.

"Hello handsome," Katherine greeted, opening the door to Adam and offering him a kiss.

"I brought you some flowers." He handed Katherine a dozen red roses after accepting the kiss.

"Thank you," Katherine smiled, "let me put them in some water." She led Adam to the kitchen.

"So, how was the party?" Katherine asked, grabbing a vase from the top of her kitchen cupboard and filling it up with water from the kitchen sink.

"It was okay," Adam said as he held Katherine's back.

After a tough year, Susan and her family were finally able to move back to the house they called home. She thought it was an occasion that called for a little gathering with her old friends; the Solis and Scavo couples were already at the residence, joined a few minutes later by Bree. Husbands were sitting in the living room talking about football while housewives where in the kitchen sharing some gossip. The Mayfairs made it to the gathering as Bree and Susan talked. Adam and Katherine greeted the gentlemen who were relaxing on the living room couch and then Katherine announced that she was going over to the kitchen to say hi to the girls.

"What's up?" Katherine found Bree and Susan on her way to the kitchen.

"Not much," Susan replied.

Meanwhile, a few feet away from them, the husbands where admiring the womens physical attributes from afar.

"Hey Adam what are you doing here?" Mike asked noticing his old neighbor.

"I'm here with Katherine?" Adam said sounding confused.

"With Katherine? I thought you and Katherine didn't talk?"

"They've been dating for the past six months." Tom said.

"What?" Mike said sounding a little dissappointed.

"Yeah. Susan didn't tell you?" Adam asked.

"No...Well congradulations..." Mike said as he walked away.

"Hey Susan, can I ask you a favor?" Adam requested, entering the kitchen where the housewives were talking.

"Go ahead."

"In private?" Adam asked.

Susan and Adam left the room to talk.

"I know this is your party and all," Adam started. "And I don't want to steal your thunder or anything," he explained, "but would you mind if I take a moment and propose to to Katherine?"

"I think that would be great!" Susan yelled.

"Thank you Susan." Adam smiled. "I promise you can steal my thunder next time." The doctor left the kitchen.

"What?" Susan wondered, noticing the three women looking at her. "I just couldn't say no, he looked so excited."

As Mike started to talk to Katherine, Adam interrupted.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Adam asked Mike, grabbing Katherine by her arm and interrupting the ex-lovers' conversation once more.

"Hey everyone, can I have your attention for a moment?" Adam asked out loud.

"What are you doing?" Katherine whispered to Adam, confused, as the three ladies emerged from the kitchen to witness the scene Susan had intentionally evoked.

"Katherine, these past months had been the happiest of my life, and I want to keep them coming," Adam started, taking Katherine's hands as everybody listened. "Picturing myself with that never-ending happiness is driving me crazy. So I'm here right now asking you to make it happen, by being my wife." Adam got down on one knee in front of the redhead.

"Would you remarry me?"

Katherine was shocked. She didn't see this coming. But she was surprisingly happy.

"I..-" She said.

"What?!" Mike yelled.

Everyones eyes were now focused on Mike.

"Is there something wrong Mike?" Adam asked now standing.

Mike was staring at Katherine, who had a confused look on her face.

"Are you serious? You guys have only been dating for a few months and now you want to marry her? Have you guys even talked about this? Mike exclaimed.

"Why are you freaking out?" Susan asked, shocked.

"I'm not I just don't think they should jump into anything."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't... I just..." Mike started.

"Oh. My God... You still have feelings for her." Susan said, with tears in her eyes.

"What? No I don't..." Mike said hesitantly.

"You still love her!" Susan yelled.

Everyone was now looking back and forth between Mike and Katherine. Everyone was wondering if this was true. And everyone was now wondering if she felt the same way.

"Do you, Mike?" Adam asked.

"No...Yes..." Miek confessed.

Everyone gasped and now stared at Katherine, who was just as shocked as everyone else.

"I love you Katherine. I've loved you since we first got together. Hell, we weren't even together yet. You were there for me when I needed someone to talk to. I've love you ever since." Mike confessed.

"Mike..." Katherine said, then stopped.

"Katherine?" Adam said, sounding upset.

She looked at him, then back at Mike.

"Mike, yes we had a thing for while, and it was fun. It was great. I mean, I loved getting to know you, and spending time with you and little MJ. But, I knew that we weren't going to last. And there were too many consequences that it. I got almost alienated from my friends, we hurt Susan, which is something that I never wanted to do. We confused MJ. Not to mention he made it clear he hated me for quite a while. But, when we broke up, I wasn't upset or hurt. I was relieved... I could go back to my life and not deal with drama anymore. And I'm greatful about that because I wouldn't have reconnected with Adam." Katherine said, smiling.

Adam was now smiling at her half-heartily. Katherine looked at Adam and smiled. Then, she looked back at Mike.

"I love Adam. I always have. And yes, we did get a divorce but that was both of our faults. We started out great, and then Adam did what he did and I forgave him, but I spent the rest of our marriage pushing him away and lying to him, constantly. And now that everything is out in the open and there's no more secrets or lies and relationships on the side, for the first time ever, I actually trust Adam. I didn't trust when we were married. And now I do. And I do want to marry Adam again, and I think that you and Susan should work things out. Because you two are perfect for eachother and you have a beautiful son and you need to work things out for him." Katherine said as Adam wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

Susan left the room crying and Mike followed.

"Well... That was awkward." Tom said to break the silence.

"Can you blame him though? Kathy's hot!" Roy exclaimed.

"Agreed." All the men said at once.

Everyone looked at Katherine again who was now blushing. As the wives got done smacking their husbands, Adam decided to propose again.

"So, Katherine, will you marry me, again?" Adam said as he got down on one knee and smiled.

"Yes." Katherine said. with a beaming smile.

Adam jumped up and kissed Katherine passionately.

To be continued, possibly... But until then...

**Please Review!**


End file.
